


so many messages i wish i could just delete

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: title from ...and to those i love, thanks for sticking around
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	so many messages i wish i could just delete

god i hate the universe

my friends are being weird because of my star sign apparently

jfc

i can't control when i was born

so why does it matter

why are they being so weird about it

this is driving me absolutely insane

what, are they going to unfriend me because of when i was born?

it's ridiculous

i'm covered in marker because i am stressed but i'll survive

~~right?~~


End file.
